rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Burning Legion Characters (Guild)
Notable Lore Characters The Amreggar Council Lords of the regions, their trusted servants, and their underlings. Not all of them are actual members of the council. The Gorthorr Army Gorgathor Known for his ruthlessness and destructive nature, the pit lord Gorgathor was chosen to be one of the leading commanders of the attack on Krosh’dar. Before this, he commanded his forces from his domain, Gorgathor Hold. After the forming of the Amreggar Council, he became one of the three main rulers of the demonic faction, and would return back to Xoroth victorious only months after the council's forming. Sathen Sathen acts as the second-in-command to Gorgathor even within the Amreggar Council, previously ruling over the Gorthorr region while his master was fighting a war on another world. Lord Sarux A powerful and loyal eredar, Sarux acts as Gorgathor’s head-tactician. Beside the devious mind, his powers are dreadful and esteemed. He came to Outland to aid his minions in hunting down the dreadlord Aedraghast, as well as craft a great construct worthy enough to crush the mortal races that would oppose. His creation was undone, however, due to the nathrezim's meddling. After the bitter defeat, Sarux became more involved in the hunt for Aedraghast, accompanying Kralthius and his unit in numerous regions. Zagrommak It is little known about the time of Zagrommak’s arrival to Gorgathor’s forces, but he was quite eager to prove his worth to his insidious lord. He loves nothing more than bringing pain and suffering in his master’s name and for his pleasure. He was the leader of a special task-force consisted out of minor, but quite deadly demons, however the leadership was given to the satyr Kralthius upon the end of the Second Amreggar Rebellion. Since then, he was not very much involved with his former unit, but no doubt many would've heard that he had become the new Gorthorr houndmaster, taking over Houndmaster's Overlook in Gorgathor's name. General Avarus Handpicked by Gorgathor himself from the strongest and most vile mo’arg in his service, Avarus was elevated through the ranks into a general of the pit lord’s army. His brutish strength and leadership won him many battles in his master’s name. Over the years he endured Razorclaw's presence, which made him unfriendly to the mo'arg engineer, mainly because the two of them had different ideas of strength. Because of this, Avarus calls Razorclaw by his real name, and not the one he was given when he got the artificial upgrades. During his time in Outland, battling the Nazarii, he lost his left hand to Hodderis the Hateful, but survived. Razorclaw made sure that the felguad was not useless, and replaced his hand with a blade. Priestess Darya Also known as the mistress of cruelty, Darya is one of the most aggressive and maleficent followers of Gorgathor. She acts as a herald of Sargeras’ will and as an instructor to casters and other followers of the Legion. Darya also holds great respect for Sathen, Sarux, and anyone else who shows supremacy with the dark arts that is the consuming Legion magic. Wrathbringer Koz'darath A respected wrathguard that was brought into Gorgathor’s ranks by Sathen himself after Amreggar's divide. He was believed to hold great potential that he later on lived up to as one of Gorgathor’s most trusted lieutenants. This formidable and agile demon is in charge of the hold’s defenses and the leader of his master’s elite guard. A proposal was once given that Koz'darath brings back the Netherblade and act as its leader, but Gorgathor's decline sealed the Wrathbringer's fate. Koz'darath now leads the Hark'agur, still doing everything in his power to protect his pit lord master. Forgemaster Razorclaw The ingenious forgemaster is praised by other mo’arg engineers and gan’arg tinkerers for his brilliant mind. While his methods are more unusual than others, he is prepared to go through any lengths to impress his master with new inventions. His bionic claw was built by himself, and was designed with multiple upgrades, making it more efficient than the regular ones. The forgemaster often gets into arguments with Avarus about the most efficient way of destruction. While Razorclaw does not discard physical brutality offered by other demons, he also believes that technology is the Legion’s future. He was once known as Ledrozj at the time when he participated in an project called 'Death's Lead'. After the whole operation crumbled, he finally improved his arm with Legion technology and renamed himself as Razorclaw. After the War of Amreggar, and the creation of the Amreggar Council, Razorclaw became a member of the Blackskull Union, an engineer faction within Amreggar Valley that works without rest within the Grimscar Plains, its new base of operations. Tombir A gan'arg servant of Razorclaw who obeys without question. He aided Kralthius and his minions a number of times. He is part of the Blackskull Union, albeit still as Razorclaw's helper. Devatron Razorclaw spent months designing the fel reaver, which would later be dubbed 'Devatron'. The fel reaver heart, then known as Devastation's Heart, was stored within the Gorthorr Outpost during the Second Amreggar Rebellion. The Vileborn rebels managed to steal it and attempted to use it for their own goals. After their failure, the heart was returned to Razorclaw, who proceeded to construct his fel reaver. By the time of Angerspawn's siege, the fel reaver would have already been created, and used in the siege. Razorclaw was displeased he didn't manage to build his creation the way he envisioned it for the siege, though he would continue with its enhancements afterwards. Kralthius One of the first satyrs, Kralthius faithfully served the Burning Legion during the War of the Ancients before being stricken by the satyr curse. Kralthius remained as a sleeper agent of the Legion on Azeroth, fighting in the War of the Satyr as well. Having risen and fallen from power many times in his ten thousand years under the Legion, Kralthius was eventually reduced to the bottom of the ranks once more, where he was sent to Xoroth to serve in the Gorthorr Army. Kralthius led several notable victories, after being given command of Zagrommak's unit, including striking down Houndmaster Vortigathis and Zatarra. Kralthius is a minor member of the Amreggar Council now, hunting down Aedraghast and his lackeys in the shattered world of Outland. Kralthius prides himself in his past victories, carrying Zatarra's scepter into battle, Vortigathis' skull mounted on his shoulder. Retharis The satyr used to be an averagely talented mage of the Higborne prior to the Legion's invasion attempt on Azeroth. He's known to have spent his eternity on Xoroth following his mutation, only recently being redirected to Amreggar Valley under the Gorthorr Army. His passivity was twisted to a lust for knowledge and power, which he slowly gains as his loyalty to the Gorthorr is strengthened. Sarux agreed to take on the satyr as his apprentice. Xelach some day..... Apophis Well respected and renown shivarra, apophis is an agent of Lord Sargeras. Known for her visions and charismatic leadership, she was but the head of a witch cult in Duskwood until she was burned at the stake by the humans. She was later summoned by Lord Sarux to create a powerful core to power his abyssal creation. Ozrogg The devious mo'arg mind that Ozrogg possesses helped him tremendously while in Netherstorm, where he oversaw the work of a number of Legion forge camps. While the Legion was losing grip on Outland, it did not stop Ozrogg, as he travelled to Shadowmoon Valley where he would soon enough find work within Kralthius' unit. Relcozzis instructed the mo'arg to work on the forges at the Legion Hold in his spare time. Abatai A wrathguard that comes from Amreggar as well, a gift from Wrathbringer Koz'darath to Kralthius as his personal bodyguard. His skills are recognized by both his superiors and comrades. Talonar † A minor eredar warlock that acted mostly as Sarux's agent, he often helped Kralthius' unit in their travels to certain locations, or would come in after they were done with their mission to "clean up the mess". During the assault on Nathrezzar, he requested the Scepter of Janirdus from Kralthius, before attempting to open Aedraghast's vault. He sought to take credit for both the scepter and whatever it was within the vault, but the security meassures that were prepared by the dreadlord proved to be fatal for him. Tham'narrad Forces Highlord Zelakk Zelakk is a doom lord that is cunning as he is fierce. He controls his forces from Tormedar Spire, a dark fortification that was built centuries ago for the great Thamruz, but when the demonic lord fell, Highlord Zelakk took hold of it. With his forces, he became a valued commander on Xoroth. One of the three lords of the Amreggar Council. Priestess Velerodria A shivarra of great powers that rivals even Zegrixar in rank. The demoness is not a recent addition, but rather an agent of the Highlord that dealt with other affairs within the Tham'narrad region. Not many can say that they witnessed her presence, as she only appears when need be. She is the archpriestess of the Amreggar Council. Advisor Zegrixar A satyr that is known as the advisor of the highlord, and disliked by many other demons in Amreggar, even those he commands. For centuries he stood as Zelakk's loyal lackey, making examples of those that would have a shred of doubt within them. This cruelty, and position as Zelakk's personal advisor, is the reason he was considered for the Amreggar Council. When the council was formed, he indeed became a member, but the position of the Tham'narrad representative would be taken by Velerodria. Azrither the Foul Acting general of Zelakk's army, said to have trampled over thousands of foes in his battles. He played a great role in the invasion of the Grimscar Plains during the War of Amreggar, fighting alongside Kralthius and his unit. Soggardor When it came to ruthless mayhem, Soggardor was the one that proved his capability of it and skill to command a portion of Zelakk's army. Gorgathor insulted Soggardor in front of Zelakk numerous times, always saying that he lacks the power that all the other annihilan master. Even so, Zelakk's opinion didn't change of his commander. Janirdus' Forces Janirdus has a small army with quite deadly minions who heed his command. The Dark Baron An unknown demon that had his eye on Amreggar even during Thamruz’s rule, with his interest growing even more so after the death of the region’s master. However, Xend’maras sunk his clutches into Amreggar before the mysterious lord could take it as his own. Despite there being many others who would grab the opportunity of taking Amreggar, the Dark Baron was the only one of them who came as close to constructing his own citadel in the area, surprisingly with Xend’maras’ permission. He had no say in other parts of the valley, apart from his own sufficiently smaller land, which was off-limits to anyone but his servants. His agenda was unknown, but he was famous for his elusiveness. Known attempts by Aedraghast to reveal him have failed in the past, numerous times. The Dark Baron, given his unknown origins and unknown agenda, was suspected to be the leader of the Vileborn, though as time passed it was revealed that he was working against them. He offered his forces to Sathen in the upcoming battles against Aedraghast and Nosfetaron the Grim. After the forming of the Amreggar Council, he became one of its three leaders. Janirdus The former headmaster of the Temple of Anguish, he competed with Myotisthar, Zelakk and Gorgathor as Thamruz's right-hand servant. He is responsible for the teachings of Sarux, Darya, Zatarra and Sathen. Many years later, it would be revealed that he was in fact the Dark Baron, being imprisoned all this time, until his eventual return. The one who made it possible was Xotares, while the rest of Kralthius' unit declined, and for that, he was the only one to be rewarded by Janirdus. Unknown why Janirdus was so paranoid as to not even speak of his true identity to anyone but Azhlar, he was allowed to rule over the Anguished Plains, still retaining his position on the council. Xotares Xotares (né Saromar) is an eredar warlock in servitude of the Gothorr Army since he was freed from his imprisonment. After working with his brother, Relcozzis, under Lord Azgorathan, a nathrezim, he was sent out to pursue a ruined draenei town, only to be imprisoned for a handful of years, prior to being freed by Kralthius and his troops. After considering the offer, he joined the Gothorr Army to thwart Aedraghast's plans. When the Dark Baron asked for aid, he didn't refuse his offer, and risked incurring Sathen's wrath by bringing him his scepter, which would be destroyed within the summoning ritual. While he is immune from any punishment for his acts, he is, without a doubt, detested by many from the Gorthorr region. Lord Azhlar '''† A satyr who was a high-ranking highborne during his stay on Azeroth. He rettained much of his skills as well, although twisted by the Legion's corrupt magic. He answered to the Dark Baron as his most trusted lieutenant and often spoke on his behalf. He was often adorned by odd jewelery, using a fel-iron scepter and wearing a long cloak. He was a high ranking figure within the Amreggar Council, before his demise at the hands of Sathen, who in a fit of rage slaughtered him for stealing the Scepter of Janirdus. '''Lord Unithros Another notable ered'ruin of Amreggar, he policed Nosfetaron's workers and soldiers, inspecting every detail that might have been disapproved of by the dreadlord master. During the War of Amreggar it was revealed that his loyalties were still with Sargeras and the Burning Legion. He attacked the traitor Nosfetaron during the final confrontation and aided Kralthius and his unit with destroying the nathrezim. His true master is Janirdus, the Dark Baron, and it is said that he was rewarded by being given Nether's Bastion as his own. Others Abdiel While all three nathrezim worked to gain power on Xoroth, Nosfetaron and Aedraghast gained most from their efforts. Not as successful as his brothers, Abdiel still held control over the Infernal Forge: Undoing where he overseed the creation of numerous infernals, abyssals and other Legion constructs. He answered to Gorgathor as his supplier of foul, demonic creations, for which he was looked down upon by his brothers. It is presumed that his brothers attempted to persuade him to join their attempt at uprising, though Abdiel was obviously not willing to follow them. After the War of Amreggar, he became part of the valley's council as a high ranking demon who commands the Netherblade, no longer working at Gorgathor's infernal forge, but rather being neutral as he is present within all regions of Amreggar Valley. His replacement is rumored to be Razorclaw. Hob'rakkas Also known as the Second Watcher, Hob'rakkas is an observer that was kept within Aedraghast's vault, and would be freed only later when Nathrezzar was sacked. He was greatful enough to agree and help the Gorthorr Army, though he never specifically affiliated himself with anyone from the valley, rather just lend a hand. He ventured to Outland, the Legion Hold, where he would aid Kralthius and all those under his command. Nargash An imp defector that betrayed Aedraghast by disabling one of Nathrezzar's shields, allowing the Gorthorr army to proceed with their assault on the citadel. His current whereabouts are unknown, as well as which master he directly serves. Traitors and Enemies Nazarii The Nazarii is a term used for Aedraghast's servants, it came to use when he fled to Outland as some of the fel orcs under his command call themselves as such. Aedraghast Overlord of Nathrezzar and its famous warlocks. Other demons who witnessed his might would agree that he is more deadlier than his two brothers. The dreadlord's curiousity developed very bad relations with the Dark Baron. After the Vileborn rebels' defeat, it was revealed that both him and his brother, Nosfetaron, were the ones who orchestrated the Second Amreggar Rebellion. During the assault on his domain, Nathrezzar, Aedraghast fled to Oultand with a number of his servants and Hodderis, gathering fel orc remnants to serve him in his vile schemes against the Legion. Hodderis the Hateful Arrived to Amreggar with Aedraghast as his right-hand servant. He was one of the main instructors in Nathrezzar, but after his betrayal, he fled to Outland with Aedraghast, gathering the fel orc remnants to serve them. Lady Zatarra † An instructor in Nathrezzar that has served even when Thamruz was in power as Janirdus' star pupil. Her knowledge of dark magics almost made her the headmistress of Temple of Anguish, before it was given to Aedraghast. She was not spiteful of her new master, unlike the majority of Amreggar's demons. She was also the owner of Janirdus' scepter, which was brought to Sathen after she fell from one of Nathrezzar's terraces, down into the darkness. It was not the end, however, as she would once again attempt to take slay Kralthius and the others, and take the scepter. It was used against the witch, and granted her only death. The felguard Xelach severed her head just to be on the safe side. Chieftain Goltus A fel orc chieftain commanding a number of fel orcs under the Nazarii, once a member of the Laughing Skull Clan. Afer Illidan's death, him and his clansmen were hunted by the Legion, and managed to endure. Aedraghast's promise to him is what drives him and his kin against all who would oppose the nathrezim. Lord Talachor A satyr lord that served Illidan, and managed to keep himself alive since his demise, along with a small handful of Illidari demons. He introduced them to Aedraghast, who readily accepted both him and his servants into the Nazarii in hopes of defeating the enemies that were hunting him down. Sharazia † More commonly known as the Lady of Torment, is a succubus that served Illidan as Talachor once had, and much like him she decided to follow Aedraghast. Rumors say that she could take on many mortal forms, and no matter how simple her disguise or powerful her foe, her twisted powers always claimed unsuspecting victims. She was trying to infiltrate the draenei with her Nazarii cohorts, but the caravan guarded by rebel demons was halted by the Burning Legion's forces. She was sent to oversee the negotiations with the Gorthorr forces, where they would give them the imprisoned Relcozzis, in exchange for the crystals the Legion acquired in their recent conquests. Though she had an ambush in mind, it was not as successful as she had hoped, resulting in her death. Grimscar Legion A force that crumbled during the War of Amreggar, most of its members being traitors. Nosfetaron the Grim † His name is well known in Amreggar, the creator of countless monstrosities within the Angerspawn Citadel. Both him and his brother, Aedraghast, were revealed to be the leaders of the Vileborn rebels, albeit working behind the scenes and manipulating the whole event. He was captured during the siege of his domain, Angerspawn Citadel, and was brought to the Gorgathor Hold for an execution. He managed to free himself and attempted to destroy the whole demonic stronghold. He was stopped and slain by Kralthius and his servants. Hegg'rak The mo'arg was a leading overseer of Angerspawn's experiments and a notable rival of Razorclaw. He never took interest in magical and political power, something that was looked for in members of the Amreggar Council, which is why he wasn't even considered to be part of it. Hegg'rak was insulted that the Legion lords didn't considered his engineering skills as a factor, so he began pushing his minions to their limits in an attempt to craft a creation so deadly and powerful to prove them wrong... but more importantly for Hegg'rak, to torment Razorclaw about it. He was one of the three main mo'arg that took part in the project Death's Lead that at the end was not successful. During the siege of Angerspawn Citadel, he was nowhere to be found, and presumed to have fled his master's side. Razorclaw continues the hunt for Hegg'rak, believing he is hiding out somewhere within the Grimscar Plains. Borgelorus † A twisted creation that was sent in to defend the fortress at the Grimscar Pinnacle from the Gorthorr and Tham'narrad forces. Its thick skin and acidic attacks made it a worthy opponent, though it was eventually ended by Azrither and the others present. Commander Xadros † Probably the only important veteran in Nosfetaron's service, this eredar has witnessed many wars against the native races dwelling on countless other planets, and has made sure that none were left alive. Given that his nathrezim master's army was significantly smaller than the other three rulers of Amreggar, he ensured that each solider counted as an experienced killing machine, dedicating their service to his masters. With the War of Amreggar, he defended Angerspawn Citadel from the Gorthorr and Tham'narrad armies, but was overwhelmed in the end. Despite Zatarra's decision to try and turn him into a greatly mutated monster to finish off his foes, he was ultimately undone. The Vileborn A rebellion group that was undone during the Second Amreggar Rebellion right before the War of Amreggar. Unknown Master The dark master who the Vileborn praised within Void's Cove is unknown still, though he shows great hate for Sathen and the Gorthorr army. It was presumed that he was the mastermind behind the rebellion, nothing else was known about him, even as he appeared one last time before Zagrommak's unit within Infernal Forge: Undoing. It was never revealed if it was Aedraghast or Nosfetaron, but it was presumed that it was one of the two. Houndmaster Vortigathis † Previously one of Gorgathor's servants. He used to reside at Houndmaster's Overlook, though was later revealed to be part of the demonic rebel group known as the Vileborn. He encountered Zagrommak's unit multiple times, the last time being within Infernal Forge: Undoing, where he was ended and beheaded by Kralthius and others present. His skull is now carried by the satyr as a trophy. Pir'krom † A powerful mo'arg who aided the Vileborn in confiscating much of Gorthorr's technology. He was equiped for battle during his last stand, utilizing even a flamethrower against Zagrommak's unit. He was ultimately ended. Grallak † Known as the Scourge of Blade's Edge, the gronn commanded many ogres within the area. He was influenced by Aedraghast to attack the Forge Camp: Anger, under the impression it was the dreadlord's base. The Gorthorr forces raided his lair, and took what he held most precious, as well as his life. Nargh'orog †''' Some time during Gruul's rule over the ogres in Outland, Nargh'orog, an ogre magi, stole a powerful tome from the Burning Legion, known as the Grimoire of the Nether. The incantations within the tome granted him power over the very demons that tried to reclaim it, though even after Gruul's death, Nargh'orog found himself under the protection of Grallak, and acted as his advisor. After the gronn's demise, he rallied many of the ogres and fled to a cavern away from their enemies. The demons wanted what was rightfully theirs, and so the ogres were slain by Sarux's command. The Grimoire of the Nether would later be used in a foul, summoning ritual. '''Others Thamruz † Once the supreme ruler of Amreggar Valley, known as the Hand of Xoroth and the Bane of Order, Thamruz was vanquished during his conquest against the Titans. Before his fall, Thamruz was the commander of almost all current residents of the valley, including Zelakk and Gorgathor. However, there were other servants that met the same fate as him, but were formidable nontheless. Myotisthar † One of Thamruz's greatest tacticians, specialized in infiltration. Apart from being a clever dreadlord, he was also a leader of a small squad of assassins and rogues called the Netherblade, acting under Thamruz's orders. Whether he took any part in the assignments, despite favoring physical mastery over arcane, it is unknown. A rare case of a highly respected dreadlord amongst Gorgathor's forces, he was represented with his statue in the pit lord's hold shortly after his destruction. Lord Xend’maras A high ranking eredar of the Burning Legion, and an ally of Thamruz. He is the one who appointed the two dreadlord brothers, Nosfetaron and Aedraghast, to co-rule Amreggar along with Gorgathor and Zelakk after Thamruz's death. Not many of Amreggar's residents are fond of him, though his brutality and sheer power make him a worthy commander. He is the actual creator of the Amreggar Council, and the leader of the valley, even as his involvement in it is rare. Tabroseth † Tabroseth was once one of the three greatest mo'arg minds in Amreggar. He asked for permission and support from Thamruz for a new possible way of empowerment, along with Razorclaw and Hegg'rak. He was responsible for most of the happenings during this task, which would soon be named Project: Death's Lead. Their research didn't get them far, for which Tabroseth was punished by Thamruz with death, ending Death's Lead. His death motivated other mo'arg and gan'arg engineers to work even harder in their assignments for their masters. The Shadow Council Ra'shak Sent by the few remnants of the Shadow Council, Ra'shak is an orc of rather old age, yet great power. The warlock being eager to give in to the vile and sinister cause of the Burning Legion, due to sheer expecations of himself gainin power, he joined the forces of Gorthorr forces just recently. The warlock may be one of the only mortals in their ranks by now, at least after his perception, yet he's far from weak, as he does not only have experience, yet also had devoured the soul of a Man'ari Eredar who had sworn its allegiance to the Illidari. You could say it gave him a "little" powerboost. The Shadewalker Clan A clan of fel orc remnants that were brought back to the Burning Legion's ranks for the purpose of hunting down the dreadlord Aedraghast. Most, if not all, of its members operate within Shadowmoon Valley. Chieftain Rukrog A Shattered Hand fel orc that commands the Shadewalker Clan. He also made a pact with the satyr, Kralthius, before they rejoined the Burning Legion. High Warlock Tulthar A devious warlock who used to be part of the Shadowmoon Clan, he rallied the fel orcs with Rukrog and formed the Shadewalker Clan. Rokar Bloodshed When Rokar returned to his broken people, he fell under the sway of Magtheridon's corrupt blood, forcing him and the rest of his clan down a dark path. Having survived the assault on Hellfire Citadel, Rokar retreated to the outer reaches of Outland, finding other surviving corrupt orcs, the Shadewalker Clan, joining them to secure himself a chance of survival. Rokar quickly climbed through the clans ranks, becoming the right hand and choice warrior of the clan's chieftain, his fel infused body taking his veteran fighting skill even further. Rukrog allowed him to aid the demonic unit of Amreggar in their hunt for the renegade nathrezim. Relcozzis A skilled wrathguard that remained on Outland ever since Magtheridon's rule, working for the dreadlord Azgorathan with his brother, Xotares. He became a valued demon within the Legion Hold, helping the Amreggar Council within their hunt for Aedraghast during their stay in Shadowmoon Valley. The Fourth Unknown as to who it is, "the Fourth" is referred to as a person, someone who Aedraghast is in search for while in Outland. Hob'rakkas believes that it is the reason the nathrezim chose the shattered world specifically, although he has no idea who it might be. Lord Azgorathan An esteemed nathrezim, previously known for being the master of Relcozzis and Xotares during Illidan's rule on Outland, Azgorathan was determined to find the pieces of a naaru artifact and use its powers. He allowed the two eredar brothers to hunt the pieces down, but very little is known of where he is currently, and what happened to the artifact he sought. Gorgathor believes him to be a worthy ally, should he appear again in Outland. Vegris the Exiled The ethereal was almost killed by his own kin for his obsession and the extreme lengths he went through to find the crystal shards of An'mirii. The Legion, Sarux specifically, noted this and asked for his servants to try and persuade him onto their own side. While they would've extracted the information he had by force, he was willing to cooperate in exchange for whatever form payment he desired. Vegris had exceeded his use to Sarux, seeing as now the Burning Legion had the locations of all the crystal shards the ethereal promised to find. With this, the eredar instructed Kralthius to execute Vegris, though the satyr and his underlings, when confronting him, were urged against it by Hob'rakkas, who claimed he could still prove useful. Kralthius agreed to spare the ethereal in return for his continued service, although as far as everyone else within the Gorthorr ranks was concerned, Vegris was no more. GorgathorHoldBanner.png|The Gorthorr Army banner. TormerdarBanner.png|The Tham'narrad forces banner. AngerspawnBanner.png|The Grimscar Legion banner. NathrezzarBanner.png|The Nazarii banner. Scarybeast.png|The pit lord Gorgathor. LordZelakk.jpg|Highlord Zelakk and advisor Zegrixar in Tormedar Spire with their servants. Instructors.jpg|Hodderis and Zatarra as instructors in Nathrezzar. Janridus.jpg|A statue of Janirdus in Gorgathor Hold. Zelakkscommanders.jpg|Azrither and Soggardor commanding Zelakk's army. PriestessDarya.jpg|Priestess Darya at the Gorgathor Hold terrace. Lordsarux.jpg|Lord Sarux in the libraries of Gorgathor Hold. Razorclaw.jpg|Razorclaw and his helpers in front of the forges. Avarus, koz'darath and zagrommak.jpg|From left to right: Avarus, Koz'darath and Zagrommak. Eredardemon.jpg|Lord Xend'maras. Blueprint06.png|Devatron's original blueprints. Thamruz.jpg|Thamruz, Bane of Order. Category:The Burning Legion Category:Demon Category:Back story Category:The Amreggar Council Category:Guild